Son Warrior Twins
by dbzmast3r
Summary: summary inside and remember to R&R


**SON WARRIOR TWINS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ CAUSE IF I DID GOHAN WOULDN'T BE WEAK I ONLY OWN MY OC'S WHICH ARE Ligh Storm HER SON Sora Storm Negi YOUNGER SISTER TO Vegeta AND Son Gozi TWIN BROTHER TO Son Gohan THERE MAYBE MORE OC'S LATER**

 **You guys may think this Sora is the one from the game he's not. He will look the same to him sound the same even wear the same clothes as him. He will wear the KH1 outfit of Sora till the end of Dragon Ball and Z it will be the KH2 outfit the rest will be told at a later date.**

 **The name of Gozi comes from DBZfan2456**

 **SUMMARY: A YOUNG GIRL BORN IN THE UNIVERSE OF KINGDOM HEARTS WAS BROUGHT THE UNIVERSE OF DBZ AND WHEN SHE WAS 18 SHE WAS RAPED AND HER SON WAS BORN AND AFTER 19 YEARS GOKU AND CHICHI HAVE TWIN BOYS NAMED GOHAN AND GOZI BUT ALL WAS NOT RIGHT ON EARTH FROM ABUSIVE MOTHER TO EVIL ALIENS AND EVEN KINGDOM HEARTS ITSLEF APPEARING IN THIS UNIVERSE WHAT ARE OUR HEROS TO DO?**

 **I KNOW NOT A GOOD SUMMARY BUT I'M NOT A GOOD WIRTER SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO.**

Prologue PART 1

West City Age 736

A young woman named Ligh at the age of eighteen was walking home from the library after getting her books for med research that night when a man call out to her.

"Hey baby how about comin around my place for some fun?" Ask the man with an afro wearing a mask that covers his face up the nose, dark glasses to cover his eyes and dark clothing.

"No thank you, your not my type and your old." Ligh said only to get slap which knocks her out and he drags her to an abandoned house that was near.

THREE HOURS LATER

When she woke up she saw she was naked and tied up to the bed she on as well something dripping out of her. When she looked up she saw the man standing above her fully clothed with a 45mm handgun pointed at her head she would of scream if it wasn't for….

"Don't you dare scream bitch i'm going to untie you then I will leave and you will never tell anyone of this do you understand girl." The man said still pointing the gun at Ligh.

"I understand asshole." Ligh said only to get slapped again then he unties her and leaves. She finds her clothes on the floor and gets dress she even notice her books she got from the library so she picks them up and leaves planning on telling her dad about this. Once she got home she notice the lights were off and knew what was going to happen walked in the house and liked she expected as soon as she close the door the lights turned on. Her father was going to say something about her being late but what he didn't expect was his daughter to run up to hug him tightly and crying screaming a man in all black raped her and he was beyond furious that some sick bastard would rape his little girl.

"Who did this honey?" ask Ligh's father while hugging her tightly and patting her head.

"I-I-I d-do-don't k-kn-know d-d-da-daddy." Ligh sobbed into her father's shirt.

"Come on honey let's get you to the the hospital and get you a plan B pill you can even bring your new books that you got." the father said not wanting to show his little girl how mad he was at the bastard while she just nodded her head so he had one hand on her back and was walking to the door. Once they got to the car he open the car door and let her inside then closed the door and start to go to the drivers side when his daughter start to cry loudly calling out to him so he rush to his side of the car. Once he got to the car he drove to the hospital and he called his old partner in the force to meet him at West City Hospital.

Light was laying on the bed while her father and his old partner was talking not knowing she was listening.

"Frank some sick bastard raped her if I find him he's dead." The father said with rage in voice.

"I understand Ben but you know you can't take the law into your own hands also remember what that guy said no matter what we do plan B or the morning after pill won't work for her." Frank said mad knowing that the girl he saw as a niece will be have a kid from a rapist.

"Then she will get rid of the kid." Ben said knowing it would be for the best while also thinking the kid will be a rapist as well.

"It won't be that easy Ben and you know it." Frank said pissed at Ben.

"I know but for now we wait." Ben said and then he left to get some food for them. What they didn't know was that Ligh was by the door listening and was now crying softly on the floor.

 **9 Months Later**

During those nine months Ligh stayed at home reading her med books and secretly writing a letter if someone was to find him. She was holding her son as the nurse walked in the room.

"So what's the little guy's name?" ask the nurse with a smile.

"His name is Sora Storm." Ligh said with a smile as well Sora was born with long brown spiky hair deep blue eyes.

A figure was looking through the open window "Looks like he was born again good he'll be needed for when Kingdom Hearts comes to this universe but hopefully this universe will survive unlike ours." The figure said before disappearing.

The next day Sora was in a basket with a letter under the blanket he had around him as his grandfather was driving to Mount Paozu to drop the kid off where he would die by the wild life in these woods.

" There this should be far enough." Ben said as he drop the basket not caring the kid was crying and walked away back to his car. Sora's cries reach one old man who was carrying a baby with a tail and when he got there he saw young Sora in the basket so he put the baby with a tail in the basket that was on his back then he picked up Sora and notice a letter droped to the ground and picked it up and it said.

 _'To whoever finds my son if your reading this then my father taken him from me. His name is Sora Storm and I hope he gets raise right to be a hero like his namesake.'_

After the old man got done reading the letter " Well Sora I'll just take you back to my house like I did with little Goku here and oh my name is Gohan." The old man now known as Gohan said with a smile and starts to walk home with two babies.

 **WHO WAS THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE AND WHAT IS THIS KINGDOM HEARTS THAT WILL COME TO THIS UNIVERSE THAT HAS HIM WORRIED.**

 **OKAY THAT WAS PART ONE TO SON WARRIOR TWINS PROLOGUE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY CHAPTERS MAY BE SLOW WITH WORK AND ME TRYING TO GET INTO JOB CORPS.**


End file.
